You and I Are Eternal
by Up the downside
Summary: Suzaku proposes to Princess Euphemia. A short tale of their eternal love. Slight spoilers.


A/N:

Okay, so I have had this idea on my mind for awhile. There's a possibility that it has already been done, but I'm so in love with this pairing that I just had to get it done. **SPOILER** This story is kinda/sorta set in a different world, where Euphie never died. There wont be any references to Zero, the black nights, or any of that kind of plot. I will include Lelouch, but he'll just be there, as Lelouch. So enjoy the fluffy cuteness please, reviews will be pondered on.

-x-

You and I, are eternal.

-x-

The princess's exotic beauty stared back at her through the mirror. She pursed her lips, and looked up at her sister with shaking eyes.

"Sister…I'm nervous." She said, and the elder sibling smiled lightly, patting her head.

"Euphie, everything is perfectly normal. It's good to be nervous, better than not caring at all."

Euphie sighed, and trailed her frail hands along the front of her extravagant white gown. As her sister Cornelia brushes out her long pink hair, Euphemia thought back to what seemed like yesterday, but was really about a month or so ago.

-x-

"Suzaku, we really shouldn't be out here at this time of night…what if they see us?" Euphie asked the man in front of her. He looked back at her with assuring eyes, gleaming green in the moonlight.

"I will get you back princess, you have my word" he said, and she closed her eyes and smiled.

He led her by hand outside her estate, they wandered through the woods that were pitch black, but Suzaku held onto her tight. She hiked up her night gown so the ends wouldn't tatter.

"Suzaku…are we almost there?" She asked, her thin legs feeling a bit wobbly. He stopped her and took her hands in his. Looking up, she made eye contact with him, her cheeks grew pink

"We're here, take a look…" he gestured through the bushes. Euphemia drew them back and gasped. A silver blue pond was before her, abundant in lily's and bright fireflies. A small waterfall tricked down a rock side. Euphemia had no words for the beauty that stood before her.

"Oh! Suzaku, this is amazing" she said, and hugged at his side. He laughed lightly and held onto her.

"I'm glad you like it" he told her. He led her up to the side of the pond, where several Koi fish swam.

"Oh my, how rare! How could Koi fish have possibly ended up here?" She looked up at him, and he swirled the water gently with his finger tips.

"I put them in" he said "I thought you would like them." Euphemia sat on the grass, and gazed upon the dozens of fireflies that lit up the area.

"It really is beautiful, thank you so much for showing me" she said, and he looked up at her, lifting her chin gently up to him.

"Anything for you, princess" he said, and lightly took her lips upon his own. She deepened the kiss, and held onto his neck. He pulled back lightly, kissing her forehead.

"Princess, there's a very important reason as to why I brought you here." He said, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh?" She said, and he nodded.

"Princess, I know this could be a bit sudden. But I want you to know that, I will protect you with my life for as long as I live. I will always be your knight."

Euphemia's eyes glowed, "Suzaku…"

"And I also love you, princess."

Euphemia grinned brightly, grabbing the mans torso and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Suzaku" Euphemia beamed, and Suzaku got up, pulling her up with him.

"That's good to know, because I have one more surprise for you."

Euphemia watched the man get down again, this time on one knee.

One knee she thought, this couldn't be a dream.

"Euphemia Li Britannia" he said, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small purple box.

"I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" he opened the box up to her. A beautiful diamond gleamed at her like a shining star. Her heart raced and fluttered around her chest. Tears welled up as she fell to the ground with him.

"Yes! Yes!" She replied, and Suzaku gripped her tightly.

"Euphie…oh Euphie I'm so happy."

"Suzaku this is wonderful, thank you so much" she kissed him passionately, gripping the ring box in her hands.

End of chapter one. There will be one more, of their special day. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you're in for more. It's my birthday tomorrow! Reviews would be really nice. J I love hearing from all of you, trust me.


End file.
